The project as originally defined, "to study the mechanism by which competent group H streptococci take up deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) molecules from their surroundings," is continued. I examined further the interaction between competent Wicky cells (Streptococcus sanguis) and homologous or heterologous, native or denatured, DNAs. DNAs that contain chemical modifications, such as alpha or beta glucosylation, or both, as seen in some bacterial viruses, interact with competent cells at a slower rate. This observation explains,in part, the reasons why certain DNAs do not compete with homologous DNA in transformation (Ceglowski, Fchs, and Soltyk, J. Bacteriol. 124: 1621-1623, 1975). In addition to the above, I showed that the amount of DNA bound to competent cells depends upon: (1) the amount applied, (2) the source, and (3) the time for interaction. These results further our understanding of the competent-cell DNA reactions.